Drunken Love
by GajeelRedfoxfan808
Summary: Cana was rejected by no other then Laxus Dreyar. To get more money for the alcohol, she goes on a job in Oak Town. There, she meets up with a boy from Blue Pegasus who might make her grow feelings for him instead. One-Shot.


**Author's note: Hey everyone! This is my second one shot. This was requested by Girl With Life Full Of Anime. I hope it is to your liking. I enjoyed writing it. **

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and its characters! **

Cana Alberona was Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker. She never got drunk no matter how much she drank. She was also one of the beauties of the guild, having gone out with many men before. She has beautiful long, wavy brown hair, and striking brown eyes that made men fall head over heels for her.

Though, one thing she couldn't understand was that Laxus Dreyar, Fairy Tail's Lightning Dragon Slayer, would reject her. The Grandson of Makarov Dreyar was secretly going out with Fairy Tail's She Devil, Mirajane Strauss. A model, powerful S-Class mage, and possibly one of the sweetest people in the guild.

Cana was happy for them; don't get her wrong, but… It still hurt being rejected by someone she likes. She saw many couples emerging right after the Grand Magic Games, and the dragon fight.

Lucy and Natsu finally hit it off (she was happy with that because she got money from bets). Gajeel and Levy got together, but everyone already saw that coming; it was practically obvious. Juvia and Gray are slowly making their way to being a couple, and even Wendy and Romeo have little crushes on each other. Erza was working on solo jobs with Jellal once in a while, and Cana was honestly happy for everyone.

Though, while she was trying to help find everyone else's happiness… she forgot about hers.

Cana was right now standing in front of the Request Board, trying to find a good paying job to help her pay for liquor for this little dilemma. Her eyes scanned the board until they stopped on a certain job. She pulled it off the board, and read the request.

Bring some thieves to jail, and get payed three thousand jewels for bringing in the group of five. She grinned, and walked over to Mira.

Mirajane gave her a smile as Cana set down her job.

"Going on a job already?" Mirajane asked looking it over.

Cana nodded, and watched her put the job in the clipboard of used jobs. "Yup. Someone's going to have to pay for the liquor,"

Mira frowned, and looked at her childhood friend with worried blue eyes. "Are you sure it's about liquor, Cana? I know what happened with Laxus…"

Hurt flashed through Cana's eyes, but she shook it off. "Hey, I'm a strong girl. I'll be over it in no time."

Mira just nodded, feeling bad. She watched the girl stalk off, and leave the guild. She pulled her long white hair into a pony tail before serving the older members their booze and wine.

Cana yawned when she sat down on the train, and looked out the window. The sun was starting to set in the horizon, and she suddenly felt depressed. She knew that thinking about Laxus would make things worse, but she still couldn't forget the words her told her.

"_Cana, I think you're an awesome girl, but… I'm with Mirajane," Laxus said. "I'm sorry." He walked away without looking back to see a tear streak down Cana's cheek. _

Cana layed her body across the booth she was on, and looked at her cards, hoping to get at least a reading. Nothing came, and she put them back in her pouch. She watched the sky turn a pretty pinkish red color with some spots of yellow and purple.

She looked back at the child running around the train with his mother trying to keep him under control. She held back a chuckle, and closed her eyes.

The train rolled to a stop as it halted in Oak Town, and Cana got off the train. She stretched her arms as she walked on the stone road, and looked around.

This busy town was unusually empty, and she knew why. She traveled farther into the town, and heard some alarms go off to her right. She sprinted towards that direction, and saw that five men were robbing a magic store. She grinned, happy that she found her targets.

She got out her cards, and started to chant a spell. She used Jolt of Fate, and saw the electricity shot right towards them. The spell got three of them, but the other two dropped their bags, and got out their guns. One shot a magic bullet towards her, and she easily dodged it.

Cana threw her cards with Sleep magic, and saw the gas go up into the air. They tried to stay awake, but they slowly started to fall onto the ground. One stayed awake long enough, and shot a regular bullet at her. This surprised her, and she felt sharp pain in her right shoulder. She brought her hand to it, and felt the warm liquid of her blood flow right down her hand and between her fingers.

She cursed under her breath as she slowly made her way over to the men. She got out a rope that she kept in her pouch, and tied them together so they could be easier to bring back to the police station.

Cana's eyes remained glued to them as she got out some gauze, and tweezers. She even had a mirror, and leaned it against a stone building. She positioned the tweezers where the bullet hole was, and was about to pull it out when she felt a hand on her other shoulder.

She quickly turned around, and saw someone she hasn't seen since the games during the event of the third day.

Standing in the flesh was no other then Hundred Night Hibiki, or Hibiki Lates of the Blue Pegasus guild. His spiky brownish blonde hair was shinning in the sun, and his black eyes shinned with happiness.

"Here, let me help you," He whispered in her ear.

Cana knew he was flirting with her, but she would gladly except any help at the moment. She stayed still as Hibiki tore the small bullet out of her shoulder, giving her a worried look as she winced in pain. He gently wrapped the white gauze around her injured shoulder, but made it tight enough so that the pressure will help stop the bleeding a little bit.

"Thanks," Cana said grinning.

She stood up, and walked over the group of men who were still knocked out from her magic. She heard Hibiki stand up, and felt his eyes on her back.

"My pleasure, Cana-Chan," He said bowing like a prince.

Cana rolled her eyes, and started to drag the men away from the spot where she tied them up. "Please, just call me Cana."

Hibiki nodded, and started to follow her over to the police station. Once there, he waited for her to come out. Night has already fallen, and she finally came back out.

Cana was counting the amount of jewels she received, and slightly smiled when she got the amount she deserved, and even a little extra for getting a hotel to stay at for the night. To her surprise, Hibiki was still standing outside the station where she left him. _What a gentleman, but I would expect that coming from a guy from Blue Pegasus. _She thought a little amused.

"Want to go to the bar?" Cana asked.

She misses her liquor, and wanted to have a few booze before she heads in for the night.

"Of course." Hibiki said with a charming smile.

Cana couldn't help, but giggle a little bit at his attempt at flirting, and started to make their way over to the bar.

As they stepped through the door, the smell of booze and wine hit them in the face. The lights were a little bit bright, making it easy to walk around if someone was drunk, and the dance floor was already filled with people dancing like it was the last night of their lives. People who were still sane talked about random things, and semi-sane people left the building holding hands.

Cana knew what they were going to do, but didn't say anything as she sat down on a stool. She ordered a Kahlua 'N Cream, and saw Hibiki order some red wine. Once their drinks arrived, the Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker started to down it with no problem. Hundred Night Hibiki took little sips of his wine, and let the fruity flavor dance on his taste buds.

"So, what brings you to Oak Town, Hibiki?" Cana asked out of the blue.

Hibiki looked at her, and sighed. "I wanted to get out of the guild for a little bit, and see if anyone is willing to hang out,"

Cana knew he meant go around a flirt with women, but she didn't say anything.

"What brings you here, Cana?" Hibiki asked.

"Many reasons," Cana said after taking a swig of her alcoholic drink. "Like getting rejected by the guy I _used to _like, and trying to get money for more liquor. I _do _drink most of the liquor in my guild, so I usually try to pay for all of. I don't need the old man getting mad at me,"

Hibiki looked at her with sad eyes, and saw some sadness swimming around in hers. She was clearly a little bit heart broken, and she was trying to drink away her problems. He put an arm around her shoulder, and patted the shoulder that wasn't injured.

Cana turned a little pink, but brushed it off. She could be turning pink from the liquor already, but something in the back of her mind told her it wasn't that. She ordered herself some beer, and the bartender gladly agreed, knowing that she is going to be here a while.

"Well, that guy must be blind if he doesn't like you," Hibiki said, which surprised Cana.

She saw that he had a serious look written on his face, and she knew that he wasn't flirting with her like he usually does. Cana felt her cheeks heat up again, and this time she knew it definitely wasn't the alcohol. Hibiki just complemented her, and she was sitting there looking like a blushing idiot.

"T-thanks…" She said finishing her beer.

She ordered another, and she saw that he moved on to his second glass of wine, but this time it had chocolate flavored vodka in it.

They drank in silence for the next ten minutes, just enjoying each other's company. After about Cana's fifth large cup of beer, she felt a little tipsy. She looked over at Hibiki, and saw him down another glass of vodka, most likely is third shot.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Cana asked getting up from her stool.

She almost fell over on to the ground if it wasn't for Hibiki catching her. Okay, she may have had a little more then five beers… but she still felt semi-sane.

"Well, it looks like I'll walk you to your hotel." Hibiki said.

She giggled, and he helped her walk over to the closest hotel, not caring if random people gave them weird looks as they passed by. He got a hotel room for both of them (Hibiki wanted to make sure she didn't do anything stupid with anyone else while she is a little tipsy), and opened up the door to their room.

Hibiki closed the door behind him, and locked it. Cana waddled around for a little bit before looking over her shoulder at him. His back was facing her, and he was focused on trying to lock the door. She giggled a little evilly, and crept up to him silently. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and leaned her head against his back. She felt him stiffen, and let out a giggle.

He quickly turned around, and saw her smiling up at him. _She's a little tipsy. _He reminded himself. Cana held him closer, and leaned up closer to him. Hibiki felt her warm breath on his lips, and he slightly parted. He kept reminding himself that she is a little tipsy, but his body doesn't want to listen to him.

He bent down, and captured her lips in his own. Cana giggled, and kissed back. Her lips tasted mostly like alcohol, but it had a hint of watermelon from the lip gloss she uses before she goes out anywhere. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

The two of them slowly backed up towards the bed, and fell onto it. Hibiki then snapped out of it, and remembered that it is not right to take a girl when she is like this. He apologized, and looked at her. Cana looked at him confused, but then got the idea.

"I'm sorry," Cana said sitting up.

Hibiki sat next to her, and patted her hand, which she folded on to her lap. "It's fine. I should be the one sorry…"

He was about to get up and leave, but she grabbed the sleeve of his shirt. He looked at her confused, and she gave him a shy look.

"Can you stay here? I don't want to be alone…" Cana said.

This surprised Hibiki. She was so out of character, but he still didn't refuse. The two of them got under the covers, and he turned off the light. Cana was already asleep when he turned around to say something to her. He figured that he will tell her tomorrow morning, and slid down deeper into the covers. He smiled a small smile before closing his eyes to go to bed.

**I'm so sorry that Cana and Hibiki were a little bit out of character. It was my first time writing about them, and I was trying to figure out a way to start it off, go through with it, and how to end it. I wrote down many one shots before settling on this one. **

**Well, I hope you liked it. I'm sorry about the spelling and grammar mistakes. They just escaped my eyes. Have a wonderful day everyone! **

**Check out my other stories if you like: **

**Fairy Tail High School Romance- A Gajeel and Lucy Story **

**My Mistake- A Cobra and Lucy story **

**Seven Minutes in Heaven- A Erza and Gray One-shot **


End file.
